


Intoxicated

by bunniebun



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Reno, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Enemies, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Might contain spoilers, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Submissive Cloud Strife, consent matters, its actually just porn with a bit of plot, like im hinting but it's quite one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebun/pseuds/bunniebun
Summary: "By the way, Reno said he can't wait to try out his new.... weapon? on you." Rude informs Cloud, before the turk fled from the scene. It certainly caught Cloud off guard, heat spiking through his body, thinking what Reno has in mind for him.Enemies with benefits au no one asked for.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time actually uploading a fanfic. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and if you see any mistakes feel free to inform me! Further I wrote this for fun only, the Remake sure gave us plenty of tension between Cloud and Reno, and I'm living for it. Please enjoy! I'm trying to upload as fast as I can.
> 
> p.s. might contain spoilers, i tried to keep it as low as possible! its a bit between og and remake.

**Chapter one**

"By the way, Reno said he can't wait to try out his new.... _weapon_? on you." Rude informs Cloud, before the turk fled from the scene. It certainly caught Cloud off guard, heat spiking through his body, thinking what Reno has in mind for him.

"That was weird." Tifa announces, fixing the hair behind her ear.

"What, that Rude might like you?" Barret replies, scratching his neck with the barrel of his gun.

"—What!? don't be so ridiculous, we should move on." She scoffs, legs carrying her further to their destination. Barret seems to be okay not to continue their childish bickering after he laughed loudly while rolling his eyes, he then started humming a song. _Why else would he not attack you?_

"I do wonder what Reno wants, though." Tifa starts again, Cloud panicked just slightly before he excessively rolled his eyes, acting like he doesn't know the actual question behind it.

"You mean, what Turks want from us in general? I think we do know the answer to that." The blond huffs, he couldn't wait to check in the nearest cheap motel to rest. The long walks began to tire the whole team, ever since the knowledge that Sephiroth is alive they have been running to places. ShinRa isn't making it easy for them either, with them being after Sephiroth as well.

"Obviously I know that! But something tells me that he wants _more_." Tifa hints sneakily, which stops Barret in his tracks, confusion painting his face.

"What do you mean, Tifa?" Barret asks, voice still rough from the excessive screaming towards the Turks.

The only thing Cloud could do was swallow the dry lump that's stuck in his throat, his skin prickling and ears glowing red.

"Never mind..." She ends the conversation, her smirk hinted towards Cloud. Chuckling softly at Barret's visible confusion, not understanding what she meant. For a big man, he's quite oblivious.

But, yes... he and Reno have this, thing. It started a while ago when they just met.

—

**After the first encounter**

_"Hmm first class SOLDIER... I doubt that, but theres something in his eyes that makes me want to do... stuff."_ Reno scoffed after they leave the church. So here's the thing, people assume, just because he's lazy, slurs his words, yada yada, that he doesn't take his job serious. But that's where they are wrong, so wrong. He's a Turk and he takes his job **very** serious. One thing about being super super serious at his job is that he knows everyone and everything, it comes with the job, being a top spy and shit, and believe him, never in his beautiful life has he seen the blond man before.

He's two hundred percent certain that he could NOT miss, or forget, a face like that. Eyes glinstering of Mako, but hiding something deep, so precious, and so bewitching, the blond man's lips formed a small pout, his sharp nose and faint freckles that appear in the bright sunshine that escaped in the holes of said church. Not to mention his body has all the right shapes, clearly muscular yet curved so beautiful, he definitely would not forget a man like that. So why does he not remember this man claiming to be a god damn _SOLDIER_?

"Uh sir, we have to report to Tseng right immediately!" a cadet reminds him.

"Yea yea, let's go." _Thank you for interrupting my god damn thoughts._

—

**The second encounter**

The second time they meet is by accident, but Reno made sure he would never forget it.

"So, ' _SOLDIER_ ', what brings you here?" The red head mocked, studying every move and every facial expression the other executes. Cloud feels the mockery up to his spine, but something about his tone makes him feel at unease, maybe even intrigued?

"None of your business, _Turk_." _Ouch really_? Reno sighed and cocked a hip.

"It's Reno, right now I'm off duty, pretty face. So call me Reno." The redhead retorts in a sultry voice, trying to be as flirty as possible, even if the blond man makes it difficult.

Reno decides to step closer towards the wary blond, which made Cloud step back for a second and look away, muttering something about how he doesn't give a _shit_. _Oh, feisty kitten knows how to cuss_. The more Reno collects all the information about this specific _SOLDIER_ , the desperate he wants to just... wreck him.

_As if he became addicted._

It was quiet, and definitely awkward. Cloud wanted to leave and just sail to whatever freaking island and never return. He couldn't pinpoint the exact feeling he keeps feeling whenever this stupid Turk is around but it didn't scream good either. It felt bad, but something about the Turk captivates him.

"You know _blondie_ , I've been thinking about you ever since we've met." Reno confesses, as he keeps walking towards the SOLDIER, until he's able to smell the blond man's delicious scent. Cloud looked at him, definitely confused, but reminds himself not to back down, not allowing himself to show the other that he is feeling quite intimidated by the surprising action.

"Perfect blue eyes—" Reno whispers, voice husky and slowly tipping Cloud's chin with his thumb and index finger.

"—Mako, eyes." Cloud corrects the Turk right instantly, he almost let out a gasp when Reno tipped his chin but he kept it stuck in his throat. Although he couldn't say the same for the heat creeping up his body. He moved slightly but didn't struggle, his cheeks began to colour a nice, red tint. Cloud is aware that some people like to ogle him, men, women, sometimes even inhumane creatures, but never an _enemy_.

"Hmm, that too... but something more _secretive_ lies behind the mako..." Reno explains, he was eating up the reactions that Cloud gave him. The redhead's thumb lazily began to caress the soft skin. And _fuck_ , Cloud was consuming all of it, the touch, the heat, eating it like a starved man and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you _that_ touch starved?" Reno laughs lowly, mesmerised by the blond man.

The comment definitely woke Cloud up. " _What_!?" Cloud nearly yells, shock visible, and surprised by the accusation. He was ready to bust his buster sword right into the redhead.

"Aw don't act so surprised. You basically leaned in my touch..." Reno cooed.

"I did not such thing!" Cloud denies, hot fume coming out from his ear as the redness shades his upper body, from neck to face. There's no way he leaned into Reno, there's NO way he's touch starved. He's a god damn SOLDIER, a FIRST CLASS SOLDIER. He is trained to be alone, trained to manhandle every touch he receives with a clean and quick attack.

"But you don't mind it either."

"That's because—"

"You're desperate for it?" He interrupted

"What?" No, impossible! Cloud is not desperate for it, he denied the accusation.

"Isn't it _tiring_ ," Reno moves close enough that both chests touched each other. "-always being in charge, as if everyone's life depends on you?" he whispers in Cloud's blushing ear. "Don't you ever just... _wanna let go_."

Cloud visibly shuddered at how low Reno's voice was, how it vibrated through his body.

"It's — it's my responsibility." Cloud licked his lips, since when did they become so dry. Reno laughed at that, blue eyes following the blond's tongue. How badly, how desperately he wants to taste him.

"I can help you, y'know... Help you, release all that tension inside." Reno rasps. 

"I don't need your help." Cloud counters quickly, remembering that this man is a Turk, someone he should not be acquaintances with.

He moved away from the welcoming heat and began to march the other way, away from the Turk. He was glad that Tifa and Barret weren't with him during his errand and searched at a different place instead, if they witnessed what happened, they would never leave him be. 

"Aw c'mon sweetheart. When is the last time you got laid, hm?" Reno asked almost innocently, going after Cloud. This was bad and Cloud wasn't sure how to deal with the tension. How did they even get to, _this_? Something about the nagging reminded me of his past.

"Why do you care so much about every fucking detail about me? Leave me be, Turk." Cloud hissed, he definitely wanted to punch the smirk on Reno's annoying, stupid, yet so attractive face, and those tattoos... do they even have a meaning?!

"Fine, fine, call me, if you change your mind..." Reno says, caressing the SOLDIER's body with his rod, purposely pressing against the bud poking through the hard cloth of his turtleneck, Cloud gasps faintly as he eyes the rod that slowly moved it to tip his chin, wishing for more. "Because I know you need it..." Reno claims, before stepping away, allowing the blond to breathe something else than the air of lust.

"I don't!" Cloud exclaimed in shame, face red and rushed away. Watching the blond man throw away the paper that he secretly positioned in one of the pockets.

Oh blondie, if only you _knew_... 

-

After the second encounter the blond man has been fidgeting in the inn they are staying at. Tifa has been giving him weird glances and gave up after the third time she asked whether the man is okay. He'll figure out himself, that's what Tifa thought and Barret agreed, telling her to just leave the boy alone.

And that might be the issue, Cloud is still young and yet he's leading a group, a group that has to carry the false name of being a terrorist group, he has so many responsibilities and if he fucks up, it will all be on his shoulders, that's what he believes. It was his dream to be everyone's hero, but little did he know it could lead to this...

Reno's words kept haunting his mind, sometimes he wants someone else to just be in charge, like back in Nibelheim when... _no_ , let's not go back there. But the smell of Reno kept lingering in his nose, the intoxicating and dangerous smell. Slowly he became trapped in an agonising dream, or was it a nightmare? both seemed so unrealistic.

"You are so tense, Cloud." Aerith's soft voice spoke up, her bracelet dangling as she put her hand on his shoulder. Tifa sighed softly, eyeing the other girl's movement. Aerith's green eyes followed to where the sigh was, smiling innocently.

"I'm not tense." Cloud denies, he rapidly stood up to get a drink from the mini refrigerator that was placed in the nearby corner.

"You are, Cloud. You've been fidgeting for like an hour already...“ Tifa defended Aerith's accusation, both faces were painted with worry.

"Just listen to the girls, will you?" Barret orders, sipping from the bottle in his hand, wondering how his baby girl Marlene is doing, somehow having a girl like Aerith around soothes the time being Marlene'less, even though Aerith is an adult, she still behaves quite innocent like a sweet young child, heart made of pure sweetness. Nothing that could destroy that.

Cloud sighs, it's one versus three. He might be a SOLDIER, first class, but he can't fight off these three.

"When was the last time you relaxed? we could take a day off..." Tifa suggested, Aerith agreed with Tifa by humming and nodding enthusiastic Ever since they are looking for Sephiroth, they haven't been able to take a day off, or rest, and they might not look like it, but they still are children at heart.

"I'm a SOLDIER, I'm not enhanced to relax. Plus Sephiroth would not take a day off either, so I can't." The blond man refuses, rubbing his temple since the girls aren't taking it easy on him, headache growing bit by bit.

"Gosh you're so persistent!" Tifa exclaimed, obviously they aren't taking a no for an answer. Cloud had to bargain with something so they could at least could leave him alone. He let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth.

"Fine, I'll try to relax tomorrow... but first we need to rest and figure out our next step." He told the group, Tifa exhaled in relief as Aerith linker her arms around Tifa's buffer arm, smiling towards Cloud.

"It's a date then!" Aerith exclaims.

Making Tifa sputter nervously, "A date!?" to which Aerith nodded, grinning sweetly.

Their chatter continued and Barret was looking at the girls with admiration, happy that Marlene would be able to grow up with people like them, they are his family.

Avalanche might not be complete, but they will forever be in his heart.

Only when Cloud turns on his phone's screen he became aware of the text he received of a specific Turk — how the fuck did he have his number? Right, we forgetting he's a spy or something?

Cloud huffs in irritation, but still, the text message grew an odd feeling in the man's stomach, he became cautious yet intrigued.

**23:56 [Unknown]**

We can keep this relationship strictly professional no strings attached ok? ;)

He kept staring at the screen like he found a forbidden stash hidden somewhere deep, heart beating quickly as heat crawled up his spine.

The redhead's words kept lingering, his heat and smell, how the lust took over the Turk's aura, captivating Cloud like he's his prey, fragile and easily broken.

Which of course he is not, is what Cloud keeps telling himself, over and over. The more he thought of it the more agitated he became, the last thing he wanted was his enemy to play with him like a toy.

He abruptly stood up and walked over to his bed, as soon as he began to sit down, the bed made all kind of noises. The girls decided to go to their own room and bid the boys good nights, they both bidding the girls one as well. The tiredness took him, a sleeping walk to a pitch black place...

Hands caressing his skin, his arms seems to be bound to something he has no awareness of. Lips kissing skin, sweet whispers in his ear, telling him what a _good boy_ he is, doing _so well_ , _letting it go_... Unaware that he has been thrusting his hips and moaned loudly like a common whore, and the worst thing is, it aroused him.

He woke up in a cold sweat, adrenaline jumping, mako eyes locating the clock nearby his bed.

Notifying that it's only 3:25 in the morning, it was still too early to be moving around but he felt extremely uncomfortable underneath the warm blanket, unaware of the sticky wetness between his legs until he did move.

He gasped quietly, not trying to wake the other up as he tried to peek underneath the layers of fabric that covered his legs. _Fuck_ , is all he could think of. He hasn't had a wet dream in years, and he's going to blame Reno all for it, but confessing that Reno is to blame, would kill him.

After a few deep breathes, he shuffled quietly trying to keep the bed from making these obnoxious noises, Barret was still asleep and thankful, the big man is a deep sleeper. Which would make sense if you have been living most of your life in a place that is fully dependent on its coal mine, before god damn ShinRa fucked everything up, literally.

His feet touched the cold floor, making it clear that he is awake now. Hands grabbing his PHS and legs carry him to the bathroom, making sure he shuts and locks the wooden door that seperates him with Barret, and he is blessed that the door has a lock. He lost count to how many times they had to share a room with an open bathroom.

He undresses himself completely naked, separating his underwear to wash it, duo it being sticky and messy and he is not going to wear that again. He was aware of the complete mess and forced himself to step beneath the shower head. He hates to get his hair wet since it will take forever for it to dry, his hair is like a wet freaking chocobo.

_p.s. Do not blow dry a wet chocobo._

The cold water sprays his face first before it warms up to a decent heat. Reminding him of the past, the showers back then weren't great. Good enough to clean up the dried up blood and monster fluids and all he can remember. His body began to relax as the water heats up to an acceptable temperature, relieving the tension and knots in his sore muscles.

He closed his eyes and let his mind take him to wherever place, it starts by remembering what happened yesterday, how they fought off a gigantic monster, believing it was one of ShinRa's failed experiments and what not... then he had to do a little errand to stock up some potions and ethers, having used all of them during the fight.

Then, a memory that's hard to forget, a red haired man came towards him during his errand. His mind starts to play the memory and he remembers word by word, feels it, movement by movement. How the man caressed his chin, his lips, whispering sinful things in his ear, how badly he needs it.

His eyes flutter and he bit his lips, realising how dry they have become just like the moment Reno captured him like a prey. His body reacted to the memory, but most likely his body reacted to Reno. His hand creeped softly downwards his wet body, touching his chest, remembering the rod that pressed against his nipple. His gasp echoed in the bathroom, thankful that the clattering sound of water is loud enough to mask his moans, the clatter echoed and repeated.

He wrapped the other around his leaking member, only realising then how hard he already is from such mere teasing. It was stupid, he already had a wet dream but the mako enhancement made sure his refractory period was shorter than a normal human being.

Which is probably why he's unable to find a suitable partner, who could actually tire him out, Reno might be right is what he realises when he began to stroke his cock. To avoid from making more audible noises that he was doing filthy underneath the shower head, he began to suck on his fingers. Lust began to fill his mind with more explicit images, the fingers replaced by someone else, and that someone else was a well known red head.

Stars began to explode behind his eyelids as his arousal spiked higher, long forgotten he's in a shady inn, sharing a room with someone else than the Turk. He wondered what Reno would do to him if he were to accept the proposal, it's not too late for him to actually bargain with the man. After all, he did say, no strings attached. It's something they both could agree to, after all, they still are enemies.

But, would Reno blindfold him, cuff him and make him dependent on whatever the Turk has up his sleeve, be at disadvantage of the redhead? Would he whisper sweet or sinful things, tell Cloud he's a good boy or a filthy slut? His cock twitched at the thought and his hand sped up until his orgasm began to build. Would Reno edge him until he's trembling, crying and begging to come? Or would he overstimulate his poor cock until his balls are empty?

His eyes rolled back to his head as he came on the shower wall, not realising he's basically chocking on his fingers, nearly wishing it was something else. When he came down from his high, shame began to set in, he sniffed softly as he cleaned up the mess he left, but one thing is for sure, he knew his answer. He tried to ignore his shame, something inside him tells him it's not the first time he has been this ashamed, and it probably won't be the last time either.

After he was completely dry, except for his hair of course, checking that he and the bathroom are clean as a whistle, he decided to take that step. His eyes focused on the PHS that was found tightly in his grip, ignoring the pitiful reflection of himself in the dark screen before it lighted up with life, he opened his messages to a specific person, yet unknown number, and began to type, there's no backing down now.

**3:52 [Me]**

Shiva's Bar, 19:00, don't be late.

**3:58 [Shithead]**

aight ;)


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm so thankful for the support on previous chapter! i'm quite nervous to upload this chapter because of the language, been editing it for hours cause do i write in past tense or present tense and does someone even notice? ah, i'm kinda embarrassed! but your words meant a lot even if it's not much I didn't expect people to like it at all so thank you! btw if you have any tips or tricks, don't be afraid! and is there something you'd like to see Reno do to Cloud?  
> also receiving the first kudo was just wow an amazing feel, thank you. 
> 
> this fanfic is written for fun! nothing more.
> 
> stay safe everyone ♥
> 
> edit: i keep editing and fixing so in sorry for the remaining mistakes

**Summary of previous chapter**  
Reno and Cloud meet once again, a mere accident but Reno made sure it is going to be unforgettable. The tension between the two men grows as Reno proposes quite a deal. Cloud feels drawn by the proposal, and Aerith notices the demeanour change in the lone wolf, she suggests a day to relax, calling it a date. 

As the darkness consumes his dream, fantasies of a specific Turk begin to defile his mind, he wakes up from desire, showering away his growing lust for this specific Turk.

Eventually the SOLDIER comes with a verdict and decides to accept the _deal_.

**Second Encounter: The following morning**

"Come on Cloud!" Aerith yells behind the door, her knuckles rapidly hitting the wood, telling Cloud to hurry up so they can start with their date, she decided yesterday. Barret left a while ago, saying something about how he wanted to visit a toy store so he could buy a gift for Marlene, knowing very well he cannot buy her love but it's the least he could do at the moment. 

Cloud was kidnapped away from the inn right the moment he stepped out of his and Barret's room. The girls have linked their arms around Cloud, dragging him towards the city. And _hoo_ _boy_ , he was more than aware the girls would just use him to hold all their bags...

"Wasn't I supposed to relax..?" Cloud carefully questioned the two who held him hostage, the same two who laughed at the query.

"Of course you're going to relax, c'mon now!"

This was going to be a long, long, day.

-

"That was so fun!" Aerith states, yawning loudly, she must be tired from the unnecessary shopping spree, and so is Tifa.

Sadly it can't be said the same for Cloud, of course he was tired, no, being tired is an understatement, he's exhausted! The worst thing is that he could not even relax for just one second.

He screamed internally, but neither could he be angry with the girls. After all, they needed this. Guess you could at least say, mission accomplished?

"Let's head back now." He told the girls after he checked his PHS, greeted by huge numbers, it is 17:00, and time to head back, before Barret panic hoards the city, just to find the group.

"Yeah, Barret might be worried if we stay here longer." Tifa continues, taking some bags from Cloud and the three of them head back to the inn. As they returned to Cloud and Barret's room, the bigger man greets them and questioned if they had fun.

"Ask the girls." Cloud said, slightly annoyed but most likely, mentally exhausted. With that, Barret knew enough and burst into a loud laughter.

"I can't hardly wait until Marlene reaches such age." Cloud mutters under his breath, Barret gasping.

"Take that back! She always will be my baby girl!" Barret gasps in a fake shock.

The girls were busy unpacking the boxes they bought, it most likely was cosmetic stuff like shampoo, perfume, a bit of makeup. Cloud just really hopes they aren't going to use him for 'swap testing'.

Which seemed to be inevitable, since Tifa and Aerith already planned to make Cloud their project. Ever since what happened at the Wall Market, they are unable to let him go. Yes, he knows, he looks gorgeous with eye shadow and lipstick, and no, he won't do it again. Unless, he could surprise specific person with it, but it's too soon to be doing any of that. 

The shabby room was filled with feminine whispers, Aerith and Tifa scheming their evil plan on Cloud, or maybe Barret, would he rock lipstick? Maybe shave his face bald and baby clean, to which Barret yelled, warning them to never touch his precious beard.

All of them laughing, until Barret voice changed to a lower, serious tone, announcing that he hasn't been able to find any leads about Sephiroth. After asking every person in this town whether they found a man draped in black robes, all people shook their heads, it tired the man and he called it for a day. Cloud could feel the group's agitation and worry grow, sighing resentful. 

"We eventually will find a lead, we have to... _Right_ , Cloud?" Tifa exclaimed, trying to encourage the group. Cloud nodded as he stood up, securing his buster sword on his back.

"I'm gonna run for an errand, you guys stay here and rest." He tells the group and left before they could say anything.

-

Cloud still has an hour left, before meeting up with the Turk at Shiva's Bar, so he spends the remaining hour searching for information.

Alas, every single person he spoke with, shook their heads in pity, some even acknowledge him and before he could open his mouth, informing him that they have nothing to give, regarding a man dressed in a black robe.The blond man felt desperation growing, no one has information. Some even tried to bargain with him, buy some of our stuff and we tell. They had no information whatsoever, he made sure of that when he low-key threatened them.

He checks his PHS to read the time, he still has five minutes left before the clock strikes 1900, which means he should be on the move right now, and meet with a specific Turk.

Shiva's Bar is nestled in quite a shady place, but the bar itself isn't terrible and it has most likely good reviews on Moogle. The music was chill and very jazzy, some people were slow dancing together, it wasn't bad, it's cozy, it's nice, it's comfortable.

"Hey blondie," he hears a familiar sultry slur, his breath hitched as he remembers again, why exactly he is here, meeting with the red-haired man...

He confronts to where he heard the voice coming from, facing the attractive man. Cloud swallows the dry lump that was stuck in his throat, is he sure about this? He doesn't know anymore.

When checking _out_ the turk, he first notices that the man no longer wore the black ShinRa blazer over his white dress shirt, it was just the white shirt, open, muscular cleavage free in all glory, and for anyone to see.

"Cat got your tongue?" The red haired man teases him before showing him a spot where both of them can sit. Cloud ignores the commentary and sat down to where Reno pointed at, he couldn't help but not look Reno straight in the eye, it still was quite embarrassing.

"So...what made you change your mind?" Reno questions, trying to bring life on the table.

"I- do you want this to happen or not?" Cloud threatens instead, he would never be able to confess that the, _things_ , Reno did to him, made him _so_ sexual frustrated.

"Okay okay," Reno surrenders quickly, not wanting the blond man to change his mind or run off from embarrassment. After all he had been hoping for this to happen for a long time so he has to proceed with caution.

"Good." Cloud ends the conversation, both acknowledging that they still have a hostile relationship, but the way Cloud had to do it was a bad idea because now it's going to be awkward.

Good going Cloud, bless your social awkwardness and ability to not be able to hold a conversation that lasts longer than one whole minute. But thank the lord for Reno's ability of not being able to shut the fuck up.

"How you wanna do it, blondie?" Reno asks, sipping from a drink he ordered- wait, Cloud doesn't remember Reno ordering drinks.

His eyes lingers on his own drink. It looks like some, rich diva cocktail with tiny umbrella and all.

"What do you mean?" Cloud retorts confused, unaware of the meaning behind the question. The blond man began playing with the tiny paper umbrella before taking a careful sip, trying out the drink. Too sweet for him.

"You know, me helping the tension out of your pretty body." The red-haired man explains, savoring the red tint appearing on the blond man's face.

God he looks so adorable, would his cheeks explode from redness if he's completely fucked out? Would he cry... Fuck he was dying to know but even he, despite having to do ShinRa's dirty work, is a gentleman and will first have to discuss the, to do and do not, which kink he's into, if he's _even_ into anything. Reno assumes that Cloud is extremely prudish and vanilla so it is going to be fun to unwrap the SOLDIER like an expensive present.

"I, usually don't do this, with people I am not involved with..." Cloud confesses as he tries to hide the blush on his cheeks, and Reno hums in respons, taking another sip from his drink. Cloud didn't have to confess it, since it _is_ quite obvious.

"Didn't expect you to, maybe somewhere more private would help?" Reno tried to reassure him, but most likely because some people were ogling the blond man, Reno isn't the type to become jealous, but still watching people practically undress Cloud with their eyes made him feel uneasy.

"Where to?" Cloud interrogates with precise caution, just because they are going to have a deal does not mean they are friends, or allies.

"I have a place, all for ourselves of course." Reno winks slyly, thankfully the company's budget is enough to give the Turks a private room whenever they are out to investigate. Not always though, there are days they have to sleep in one room, minus Elena, but not tonight, and luck is at Reno's side. 

"Guess that must be one of the perks, being a _Turk_." The blond man spat with a soft taint of venom, but he's not wrong. It is one of the perks being a Turk, a well paid perk for the huge burden they have to carry instead.

"Let's go then." The same Turk says before standing up, not going argue with the other.

Cloud nods and pursues the redhead, making sure to study the behaviour of the redhead's body, not to label Cloud as a paranoid, but he cannot trust the man. 

The alleys are quiet, you could hear stray cats fighting, hissing and marking their territory. A couple, or maybe just two strangers, kissing each others, against a cold brick wall. People behave unlikely when desperation consumed them, marking Cloud just like one of them.

The two men walk together in serenity, despite the song Reno is whistling. Maybe it's for the best, maybe not. Cloud began to debate whether this is the right choice. The quieter it is, the louder the noises are in his head. It feels familiar, it feels like something he had back, when he and... _someone_ —

"Here we are." Reno spoke up, interrupting Cloud from his deep thoughts as the turk showed Cloud the, apparently, _quite fancy_ hotel, it probably is the most decent accommodation this place has to offer.

Cloud couldn't help but inspect the place, it was an old habit he had when he was a SOLDIER.

Reno lead Cloud towards the room he was staying at, sliding the key card, unlocking the door.

Both entering, and to Cloud's admiration, the floor didn't creak, it's solid and the walls seem thick enough. He is unable to hear other people, even with the mako enhancement. He nearly felt jealous, unfortunately; being a mercenary, and a wanted 'terrorist ', doesn't pay well.

"Make yourself comfy," Reno signals, pointing towards the bed, easier said than done, it smells like _you._

Cloud remembers, they were going to do this thing, he obeys the man, he put away his buster sword, securing it against the nearest wall before sitting down quite pretty. He is aware of his looks, he knows he could easily seduce people, if he wanted to, that is. His eyes are focused on the Turk's back who's creating a makeshift drink for the two of them, plundering the mini bar... that's gonna be quite expensive.

Cloud decides to begin undressing, starting with the gauntlets, putting them away quietly. This is quite bold for Cloud but he decides that the Turk does not deserve to see him all shy and prudish, when they are done, he'll leave, that's it.

Reno turns around, quite surprised at the sight, noticing how impulsive the blond man is behaving. 

"Hey hey hey, what're you doing?" Reno chuckles softly, teasing the blond man as he placed two drinks on the mahogany nightstand.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Cloud asks brashly, muscular thighs spreading seductively. Cloud really wants to stay the dominant one, it is in his nature, but that's not how Reno plays, and he's going to make sure that Cloud will know, who's the boss here.

"That's not how it works." Reno tells him, the last thing Reno wants is someone to bark orders at him, he's off duty.

Though, the bratty behaviour really made him want to flip the man over, fuck him relentlessly in the mattress until all Cloud could scream was his and his name only. Make the blond man cry and make him beg for him, choke in his own drool and make him squirt cum like a filthy slut, teach him who's the boss here.

But... not now, first they need to discuss what's good and what's not.

"Isn't that how it usually works?" Cloud questions with a bratty tone, huffing annoyed, not knowing what Reno has in store for him. Reno realises the SOLDIER is being a brat so he would get what he want, but really it's working the opposite, for now...

"First we'll talk about it." Reno explains.

Cloud wanted to bark out a laugh, _talk? Who the fuck are you, you didn't want to talk the first time we met._ But instead, Cloud chose to ignore it.

"Right." Cloud rather says, arms crossing and he sighs. This was going to be a long night if Reno was going to, talk. The rest of his group might call sooner or later, asking his location or whatsoever like he's a child.

"Yes, talk, Cloud. Didn't know you were _this_ desperate." Reno ridicules him, he was going to have fun pushing all the buttons.

"I'm not fucking desperate! You came to me!" Cloud fires towards the Turk, face red from humiliation.

"And here we are." Reno sang, mocking the other, which only heated the blond man with anger.

Cloud stood up abruptly, "I'm going." he says before going towards his buster sword. 

"If you leave, the deal is over." Reno warns him, voice low with hazard, and rasped further.

"What are you going to do, find someone else? you gonna let a stranger fuck you? I'm your best shot Cloud, I can make you feel real good... Release all the tension in you... but if you leave, I'll never touch you, the way _you want_ _me to._ " he spat, and Cloud hated it, hated it how he well he knew the SOLDIER, how well the turk played him like a god, damn, fiddle.

Cloud is desperate, oh he fucking is, but he is too proud to even confess. He began to bite his lower lip until tasting the copper flavor of blood, and a faint taste of mako.

Reno sighs, he wanted to tease the man, but also he had to admit that this might be a bit too much for the blond man, he walked towards Cloud as fingers caressed the abused lip.

"Let's just talk about what we want and then we will figure something out." Reno whispers, taking back his thumb and licked up the residue blood that he wiped off. For him the taste of mako was predominant, it made his blood sweeter. 

"Sit down." Reno commands with authority, hearing Cloud's breath hitch and heat growing.

Cloud complies, following the order and sits down, again, on the same spot on the soft bed. He stares hungrily at the red-haired man who picked up a chair and placed it in front of Cloud, sitting on it. Watching Reno's body, how his hands held the chair, how he spread his legs sitting on the chair, the turk's air reeks of pure dominance.

"First, let's talk about your boundaries." Reno started. Handing over a drink to Cloud, just to keep the man sane.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asks as he accepts the drink, gulping a big amount of liquid, hissing slightly from the bite. The enhancement makes it quite impossible for him to be drunk, but he can feel the soft buzzing run though his body and mind.

Making the conversation that will follow next easier, he is thankful for that, sober, he would have ran off. 

"Y'know, is there something you don't like, like choking, deepthroating, fisting, et cetera, et cetera." Reno named them. 

"The fuck is fisting?" Cloud asks confused, you punch someone during sex? Sounds quite uncomfortable.

"It's uh... when... you know... put a fist _in_ , there."

Okay what the fuck? Cloud is dumbfounded, that was definitely not what he had in mind and he definitely is not interested or intrigued by it, he even is afraid of it.

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Good! Cause that's not my thing either." Reno laughs, Cloud realises only now, how foxy the redhead's eyes turns when he smiles. 

"Then what is your thing?" He asked with curiosity. Thank god the ice broke with such awkward and uncomfortable conversation that just happened.

The look in Reno's blue eyes darkened with hunger, he took a sip from his own drink and spoke up, voice husky.

"I love to break my partners, ruin them into a begging, fuckin', wreck, unravel their deepest hunger for lust, to take them piece by piece until there's nothing left, I want to destroy them."

Cloud feels mesmerised by those words, licking the dryness of his lips, awkwardness long forgotten, air filled with excitement, and quite jittery too.

"And... how would you do that..." Not realising how low his voice sounds like, filled with arousal, intoxicated from the heat that's warming up his body, pants tightening uncomfortably. 

"Hm..." Reno hums, "I would tease them, until they beg... Would caress their most sensitive places over and over..." Reno appears to be closer than before, "Maybe I'll finger them, suck them off, eat them out, until they are crying from pleasure."

Reno was now hovering over Cloud. Voice darkening, "Maybe, I would use toys, fuck them with it, or tease them with my cock until they are squirming for more." Lips nuzzling against a pulse point, he can feel the excitement grow in the SOLDIER. His breath hitching, and thighs spreading, making room for the Turk, unaware that he leans into the intoxicating desire for the man, body begging to be touched.

"And if they are a good boy, I'll give them my cock." He mutters raspy, before backing away from the blushing man who occurs to be breathless.

"So what do you want?" The redhead questions, acting like nothing happened, ignoring Cloud's needy behaviour, the blond man won't get what he wants that easily, he's going to work for it. 

"Isn't— Isn't it obvious what I want." The blond man tries to bargain. He was breathless for fucks sake, his cock leaking in his trousers, hard and all pent up. He wants what Reno offered, he wants all of it.

"Well, not really. You do play hard to get, you act bratty, I can't really figure out what you really want." Reno lies, he knows what Cloud wants and what he needs, oh boy does he know, the blond man basically reeks of desperation, of wanton need. Yet, Reno needs to hear it.

Oh this man is sly, sly as a fox, Cloud admits.

"I-" The blond man swallows, here it goes, he breathes out the pent up anxiety stuck in his throat.

"I want to do all of that." Cloud whispers, voice shaky, hiding his face by keeping his head down. Not daring to look at Reno, he was feeling anxious and humiliated, but this is what he wants, right?

Reno hums by the response. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it my way, and there will be some rules." He says.

Cloud nods eagerly.

"The first rule is that you have to be verbal, so I want you to speak up loud and clear, understood?"

Cloud nods once again, this time, catching the disappointment from Reno's face.

"Fine!" Cloud conveys, humiliation colouring his tone. Face red, the mako in his eyes dilating with arousal. He never thought that being in this position would make him so desperate for release.

"That's 'yes sir' to you." Reno corrects demanding, tipping Cloud's chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing the other to face him.

"Y-yes, sir." Cloud gasps out breathily, how did they end up like this...

"Good boy" Reno praises, caressing the man's prominent jawline. The way Cloud acts so submissive made the Turk's own cock twitch, dark slacks tightening, he observes how pretty Cloud's pouty lips moves as he gasps, how it trembles. Reno wants to kiss those lips, lap up the sweet pink colour, but he also wants to see those lips wrapped around his cock, maybe he even get to see those cushions struggle against his pubes, watching the blond man choke when his cock is shoved deep in his throat. Fuck that would be a sight...

"Secondary, if there's something you don't want, or don't like, you say red."

"What's wrong with 'no'" Cloud breathes.

"Because you might scream 'no' without meaning so." Reno explains, Cloud nods in understanding, it made sense in a way... since Cloud isn't quite honest about himself.

"And lastly, if you act bratty, like you did before, or disobey me, I will punish you." Reno warns him. Cloud swallows, it sounded weird coming from Reno, quite funny actually.

"Like what are you going to do, spank me?" He tried to joke, maybe it's not the time to joke but he couldn't help but slip a bit of banter between now and then.

"Yep, or maybe not let you come, who knows." Reno delivers. 

So that's that, they discussed, Cloud assumes. What's going to happen now, will Reno help him out? Or does he have to sign some contract, he still doesn't have any ideas what kind of kinks he would be into, he might have to moogle that. 

Confusion painted Cloud's face when Reno rises up from the chair, walking towards the door.

"It's quite late already, don't you have to go back?" Reno says, eyeing the desperation appear on the blond man.

"W-what, you're not going to fuck me?" Cloud questions him, not caring about the embarrassing remark as he follows the man

"It's late Cloud, won't your, Avalanche, eco, whatever buddies, be worried?"

"They are not- They won't be." Was he getting angry because Reno didn't even bother to name his buddies decently? Was he mocking the SOLDIER, or his friends? Maybe he was testing the waters, nevertheless, Cloud felt uneasy, his friends are more than just what Reno claims to be, his anger grew the more he began to think about the Turk's words. _I would be careful if I were you Reno, it's quite a dangerous territory you're playing with._

Reno wanted to laugh, the SOLDIER was so delectable when he's getting angry, the red tone on his face is just so beautiful. 'That's what you get for being a fucking brat,' is what Reno thought.

"Hmm, maybe I could help you out..." Reno teases. Marking Cloud as so _desperate_.

Yes yes _yes!_ repeated in Cloud's head. "Just fucking do something!" He lashes out, impatience rising.

"You're not really behaving like you should, but since it's the first time, I'll just forget it even happened" Reno remarks, but voice changing low right instantly, "but the next time I won't be so kind." Reno warns, as his hands wandered, caressing Cloud's neck.

Of course, Cloud couldn't help but react hostile by grabbing Reno's wrist tightly, out of habit. Before Cloud could even acknowledge it, he was hauled towards the Turk and pulled in a deep kiss. 

_And oh heavens..._ Lust dilated mako eyes rolled back in his head, before closing, realising only now how touch starved he truly is, when only a kiss could make the SOLDIER see stars behind his eyelids. Cloud let his grip loosen, and moved the Turk's wrist towards his own ass instead.

It certainly amuses Reno and he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading Cloud's wet hot mouth, teeth clicking, lips rubbing, both tongues wrapping in a sloppery waltz. Cloud couldn't help but moan during the kiss, the sweet taste of Reno's wet muscle, must be from the drink, intoxicating him as his hips thrusted against the man, grinding so filthy, trying to get his message through.

Reno squeezes one of Cloud's ass cheek, cupping the soft clothed flesh, he then slipped one of his thighs between Cloud's, making sure he could feel the pressure against his crotch.

"Fuck-" Cloud moans loudly, kiss interrupted, and he rests his chin on Reno's shoulder, just eating up everything Reno is doing to him like it's a first class meal.

The redhead began to nibble one of Cloud's earlobe, tongue and teeth playing with the piercing. Reno decides to take a step further and own lips going downwards to the blond's delicious neck, peppering it with bites and colouring it a nice blooming red. One hand of the Turk found itself nestled in the blond hair, as if it belongs there, pulling Cloud's head backwards, so he could access those sweet addicting lips again in a desperate kiss. It's like he's kissing the breath out of Cloud, the blond man's mind became hazy from the loss of breath, hips grinding more quicker and wantonly, skin prickling as heat collected in his lower stomach, he's about to cum, finally.

"Not yet." Reno warns him, but Cloud chose to ignore him.

 _Fuck you, as soon as I'm done, I'm going to leave_. Alas, he should remember that Reno is the one in control here. Before he could cum from mere filthy grinding, Reno whipped the man's head backwards, Cloud let out a moan as wet abused lips stayed open.

"I said, not yet." The red-haired man threatens, voice at its lowest.

Cloud really wanted to push the limits, wanted to push the Turk around. Desperate to know what he would do, would he punish him if he were to cum, if he disobeyed Reno's order, but he also is desperate to know what Reno has planned for him.

"What are you going to do?" Cloud asks instead, cocky tone colouring his voice, eyes twinkling of mischief and pure lust.

"I told you, if you're gonna act bratty, you're going to get what you deserve." Reno cautions him, last warning long surpassed.

Filth and pure dominance tinting his tone.

"On the bed, _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this spicy enough...? I already have the third chapter finished too but I'll have to beta read it myself 10 times before posting. 
> 
> English is not my first language, do you have any remarks or see a mistake? feel free to tell me.
> 
> edit: WHY DO I HAVE DOUBLE END NOTES!! am i seriously a boomer on this site?


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what will Reno do to prudish Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to fix some mistakes for this chapter, I'm starting to feel more confident about my writing style thanks to you all!!! 
> 
> Still, if you DO see any mistakes since English is not my first language, please do tell me!!!

**Summary of previous chapter**

Sadly AVALANCHE is unable to find any leads regarding a specific man. Cloud decides to take things in his own hands as he searches the village once again — before meeting a specific Turk. 

When he does meet Reno, it seems rather one-sided but they eventually get what they want.

-

“On the bed, _now_ ”

The threatening tone in Reno’s command made Cloud's knees buckle from excitement — he has been on the edge for longer than an hour.

He lapped up the dryness from his lips, moving towards the bed and placing his pretty butt on the soft sheets, eyelashes batting as if he’s trying to get a message through, something like _‘come get me.’_. Cloud knew he was playing a dangerous game, they are enemies and always will be enemies — no matter what,

But, guess he should take it into consideration that it is his time to _relax_.

And boy, does it test Reno’s temper — he knows Cloud does it on purpose, he almost wants to laugh, he had to guess that turning off the other’s dominant personality was going to be a hassle but never knew that Cloud could be this — _difficult_.

He is going to enjoy tearing the _SOLDIER_ apart, piece by piece, with whatever he has planned for him.

“You sure know how to sit pretty, don’t you?” Reno says whether it was supposed to mock him or to joke around.

“Learned from the best.” Cloud humoured.

“Didn’t know SOLDIER had such program.”

“I guess there’s a lot you don’t know from me, _Turk_.” Mocking tone nearly disguised by a teasing statement, Cloud was playing with the other, but it only fed Reno desire to tear Cloud apart. 

The red-haired man began to search for a tie, even though he never wears one — it still belongs to their uniform, so just in case, he always brought one with him to whatever place they are strayed at.

“ _Aha_.” He let out as he found the little bloody bastard that hid underneath all kinds of stuff. Cloud eyed the man, curious to what the Turk was searching for blush growing when his eyes focused on the black tie.

“Didn’t know you even own ties.” Cloud admits.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me then, SOLDIER boy.” He recited, mocking the man in return. He moved towards Cloud, both hands tightening the grip on the tie, pulling it to make sure the fabric is tough enough.

“I don’t think you even deserve to be on the bed anymore.” Reno remarks.

“Where do you want me then?” Cloud questions.

“On that chair.” He points towards the wooden chair he placed minutes ago in front of the bed.

“Seems quite uncomfortable if you’re going to fuck me on a chair.” Cloud asks with confusion. 

“Who said I’m going to fuck you?” Reno confesses, watching Cloud’s face fall.

“T-then why am I here?” He asks, desperation toning his voice — trying not to throw a tantrum out of embarrassment.

“To teach you a fuckin’ lesson.” Reno reassures, with a spat of dominance. _Sure_ , he is not going to fuck Cloud, and he will not be able to any time soon since Cloud, even though desperately wants to be fucked, still is a prude when it comes to kinky shit.

The blond man’s breath hitches by hearing Reno’s dominant tone set in, he nods, nearly admitting to defeat. His ass plops down on the wooden chair, a slight creak was heard from the sudden weight on it.

“If you need a time out — or want to stop, you say red. Understood?” Reno reminds the man one of his rules, parading around Cloud until he was behind the wooden chair. He's taking both of the SOLDIER’s wrists, securing them tight against the back rail/post of said chair, binding them with the black tie.

If the blond man is not going to obey the rules Reno discussed before, he will find a way to make the man obedient, and he is going to, as if his life depended on it. 

Cloud chose to ignore the man, whether it is from embarrassment or being a brat is something we’ll never decipher, but one thing is for sure, it only agitated the dominant man.

“I asked you a fuckin’ question.” Reno growled, hands caressing Cloud’s jawline before grasping it so Cloud was facing him — to gain his attention.

“-Sir, yes sir.” He responded, swallowing the shame, something about it reminds him of the past… _weird_ , it made him uncomfortable but something about calling the Turk ‘sir’, intrigued him.

“Maybe I should blindfold you too, since you have to act like a fucking brat.” Reno let out a snide, which only amused Cloud for a second, pulling off another joke.

“I doubt you even own that much ties.” He quips, mentally laughing at his one-liner.

“Might have to gag you too, huh?” He spat,

“But then I don’t get to hear your pretty voice moaning and begging for forgiveness.” Reno debated whether to rip off his belt and create a makeshift gag but he desperately wants to hear the man.

“Wouldn’t you- ah, want to hear that huh…” Cloud continues their foolish banter — maybe it’s a battle for dominance, but Cloud knows very well he’s at the receiving end right now.

_Fucking brat._

Reno began to rip off the pillowcases that was hugging its pillows a few seconds ago — he knows the man was quite powerful duo the possible — if he went through SOLDIER program — Mako that was injected in him, and the last thing he wanted was to receive a knee in his face.

Reno made sure the thighs are spread nice and well for him as the ankles were bound to the legs of the chair.

How badly the Turk wanted to see those muscular thighs tremble from pleasure, would he thrust his hips when he is about to cum?

_Patience is a virtue, Reno._

Cloud's wrists and ankles were tied tightly, he wouldn’t be able to get out of it were he a normal human being, but with the enhanced strength he could get out of it — if he wanted to. At least that’s something he’s relieved about, and he’s sure the Turk knows it too.

“Oh, I know I’m going to hear it.” Reno assures Cloud before unbuckling the SOLDIER’s dark suspenders that hugged his body so nicely, together with the shoulder pad that protects his upper body. Relief grew as the weight of his shoulder lessened, he sighed softly as he relaxed his shoulders.

“You know, I remember _someone_ who also wore the same uniform as you, he basically drenched it in his sweat and pride.” He tells the blond man.

Cloud focuses on the red-haired man, "That’s what a SOLDIER is about.” he replies.

Reno laughs shortly at the remark,“Yeah, he would have said the same.” He tells him.

“Who is he?” Cloud questions, studying the redhead man who was busy unbuckling the rest of his SOLDIER’s uniform.

“Well, that wouldn’t be _fair_.” Reno ends the conversation, confusing Cloud.

Reno knew something Cloud didn’t, and it only made Cloud feel uneasy, and Reno felt that.

The Turk began to pepper Cloud’s neck with kisses, Cloud gasped and closed his eyes, relaxing into it and cocking his neck to give the Turk more space to mark. Reno pulls the dark turtleneck from the trousers that prisoned said fabric, hiking it upwards above the SOLDIER’s muscular pecks, the skin appears to be smooth — no hair at all, Reno wants to bite in the softness, like a forbidden fruit.

“Hold it.” He commanded, stuffing Cloud’s mouth with the rim of the dark turtleneck. Cloud made sure he kept it where it belonged, between his teeth.

Cloud let out a high pitched hiss, feeling the Turk fondle with his pecks and nipples. Consuming the sensation of lips caressing the skin, tongue gliding towards one of his perky soft nipples. Cloud never imagined he would feel pleasure from having his soft buds played with but here he is, bucking his hips from only just mere touching.

Reno loved the reaction Cloud gave him, wondering if his nipples would blush a red colour were he to abuse it with his tongue and teeth, maybe he should buy nipple clamps, watch the clamps jingle when the SOLDIER is bouncing on his cock.

The Turk’s hand glided slowly to the other nipple, pinching them, before his palm began to caress towards Cloud's lower body, feeling how Cloud's muscles twitch and heave from the sensation only.

Reno smirked, he’s so sensitive and responses so well to whatever Reno does to him, it must have been a long time for the poor SOLDIER. Cloud huffed eagerly, mumbling about how Reno should hurry the fuck up. Reno sighed and spanked one of the man’s outer thigh, rewarding the Turk with a strained moan.

_Oh he likes that?_

Cloud blushed from embarrassment and shame — never in his life spanked one of his partner him, and honestly, he was surprised that his cock even twitched from the stingy slap.

He faces the Turk questionably and worryingly, thick fabric still clenched between his teeth. Reno laughed, sinful yet innocently, as if he’s telling the SOLDIER that it is okay to react like that. He even relished it, he’ll make sure to ‘ _borrow_ ’ some floggers or whips from ShinRa’s weapon department, they have all kinds of stuff that could be used for pleasure too, if used well.

He’s even sure that Scarlet abuses her authority to use these _toys_ on one of her infantry pets, which low-key disgusted Reno since she, she’s most _inhumane_. 

But god damn — how many fuckin’ buckles and belts did the first class soldier uniform have though, Reno mumbles when he nearly rip open the blond man’s combat trousers, but he tries to keep them in one piece as he shrugs them down his thighs. 

God, he should file a complaint since these trousers did Cloud’s muscular thighs so wrong. They weren’t enormously — inhumanly, thick, but thick enough to look like they could choke the Turk and he would thank the Lord if so, meaty and delicious, _bon appétit._

“Just, just do _something_.” Cloud practically begs with the soaked fabric still clenched between his teeth.

Cloud is staring holes into the Turk as he remains still, waiting for Reno to continue his plan. Reno wanted to rip those trousers off right instantly, because forgive a man but that’s the closest he heard Cloud beg, but it’s not enough for him to lose his control.

Trousers unzipped and pushed down his bound ankles, eyes focusing towards the strained and wet underwear. “Fuck baby, are you already so wet for me?” Reno teased Cloud, to which the SOLDIER retorted, ignoring the filthy pet name.

Cloud just eyed the man beneath with, he huffed mockingly, as if he were to say ‘ _Could’ve been more wet_.’

And — _Fuck you_ , is what Reno thought when he ripped off the underwear, _Good luck walking home without any underwear after I’m done with you._

Cloud’s reddened cock sprung as soon as the Turk removed — no —ripped off his underwear, pre cum already dripping and painting his lower body, the abs that defined his stomach quacked from arousing anticipation.

Cloud grimaced impatiently when his cock was exposed to the colder air. But the Turk licked his lips, fuck, he isn’t huge or hung, but it is quite the average length, and it twitched so wantonly, the head was flushing red and drooling so sinful, begging for release.

The SOLDIER also has a soft patch of blond hair curling so nicely, colour nearly blending in with his skin, as if he is bare. He wonders if the SOLDIER shaves or just barely has any hair.

“You ready?” Reno dares to ask.

“Been ready for hours you bast—” Cloud dropped the drenched rim as he tried to counter before moaning loudly when, fucking, finally, Reno’s fingers wrap around his leaking cock — he bucked his hips, trying to anticipate more friction from the loose grip around his leaking cock.

Cloud grew impatient, agitation spreading on his red glowing face. Just the way Reno likes it, he began to tighten his grip around the twitching member, savouring the melody of curses and moans like music in his ears.

“Fuck look at you —you’re basically fucking into my fist.” Reno teases, spitting saliva on the twitching cock in his hand, moisturising the hard member with makeshift lube, sloppy sounds escaping as he fastened his pace. Cloud moaned loudly from the pleasure, head falling back and thighs quaking — fuck he’s so _close_.

“Are you gonna cum?” Reno slurs, arousal heating up his own face, unable to keep the red flush in check from the pleasurable view he’s gifted with.

“—Yes, _yes_ yes fuck — I’m gonna, ‘m gonna—” Cloud began to sputter incoherent things as pleasure took over his mind, he tried closing his legs, but Reno didn’t allow him to and forced his thighs spread open. Cloud could taste the iron in the tip of his tongue — buckling his thighs and wrists, trying to break free as the desire to cum took over his body.

Little did he know that this was what Reno was waiting for, jerking the SOLDIER to the verge of completion and then-

He stops.

And boy, did Cloud groan in desperation, thrusting in air, trying to get some stimulation but it was not enough for him to come.

“—Why did you stop!?” Cloud whined audible, delirious eyes trying to focus on Reno as Cloud clenches his teeth in frustration — like a mad animal.

“Because I’m teaching you, _a lesson_.” He reminds the SOLDIER, watching the blond man’s cock twitch desperately.

“—fucking bastard!” Cloud gasped; this was worse than the excessive training he had back in his SOLDIER days.

“I told you; _if_ , you are good to me — you’ll deserve to come.” Reno reminds the brat, which only made Cloud huff in anger, throwing a short tantrum.

“—And, don’t you dare try to break free, because then I’ll stop for real.” He cautions the SOLDIER, grasping some of the blond hair before pulling it backwards, God he loved pushing and pulling the blond man’s spiky hair, making a mess it of it.

Reno watches Cloud still writhe against the ties. “And if you break free and finish off without me, the deal is over.” He spats, at last, leaving Cloud with no choice but to behave.

Cloud huffs from frustration and sexual agitation, but eventually his breath began to calm down, the forced eye contact between the two made Cloud feel hazy, numbness taking over, but in truth it is his body obeying the Turk.

“Good _boy_.” Reno praises, then crashing his lips against the other, the kiss just as filthy, and Cloud just welcomes everything the Turk gives him. The blond had a hard time to keep his eyes open as they fluttered, moaning through the kiss.

His eyes nearly crossed behind his eyelids as he felt the Turk touch his cock again, he let out a high pornographic gasp — something he didn’t know he could. Bucking his hips, trying to pull away from the grasp on his hair to deepen the kiss, it felt good having his hair pulled like this. Cloud starts to believe that there is a lot he might be into.

Reno noticed Cloud’s sudden behaviour and pulled even harder, making the SOLDIER sob out a moan, a string of drool connecting both tongues and lips. Cloud's tongue lulled outside his wet reddened lips, savouring the sweet buzz from the kiss. 

“Fucking slut.” Reno tried out — testing the waters whether the man would be into humiliating dirty talk or not.

He often discusses it beforehand, very throughout, but it’s quite difficult with a man like Cloud. But gladly, Cloud seems to love it — he shuddered hearing the filth out of Reno, cock throbbed and precum dripping.

“Have you ever been fingered?” Reno suddenly asks, surprising Cloud but he still shook his head. Cloud often topped if he even got that far with someone, after all, people assumed that he’s a top since he claimed to be an ex-SOLDIER — something about that mako enhanced deep dicking rumoured to be the _best._

“I... I tried, on myself, though.” He confesses, blush rising, sometimes he wanted to try it out but eventually backed off from embarrassment.

 _God damn_ , he’s messing with someone who never has been at the receiving end. Reno fondled with the balls before slipping his fingers even more downwards, rubbing the sensitive flesh between the balls and rim — the perineum.

Cloud let out a soft curse. The pressure long gone on his hair as the now free hand slipped around his cock. “Oh _fuck_ —” he gasped.

“So sensitive...” Reno describes the man before him, shaking and writhing, Reno's own movements slow down to tease Cloud, but it's enough to send Cloud towards that euphoric edge once again. 

“C’mon... let me come!” Cloud barked, to which Reno only laughed.

“Not yet.” The red-haired sings, Cloud whined in return as he felt a finger brush against his twitching rim.

Reno changed his plans — he actually desperately wanted to edge the SOLDIER by only giving him a hand job, but maybe he should finger the man too, abuse his prostate and see if he can edge him with mere prostate play.

The Turk stood up, leaving the confused SOLDIER’s heat but not his sight as he searched for a bottle of lube on his bag.

“You always bring that with you?” Cloud questions him, noticing the bottle of lube. Reno laughed softly.

“Only after meeting you.” He confesses instead.

“So, you’ve been planning this for a long time?” 

“Maybe, “ Reno said with a teasing tone.

Cloud heaved instead of continuing the banter, just wants the Turk to return and give him the pleasure he has been denied for longer than an hour.

The dominant air around the Turk only made Cloud feel intoxicated, he licked his lips as the red-haired man was sitting in front of him.

“Spread your thighs wider.” He commanded, and Cloud, he obeyed — it was tough with his ankles bound but he could make it.

But what a vision, the cock trapped inside Reno’s slacks twitched at the sight of seeing Cloud so plaint, legs spread, waiting for Reno to fuck him with his fingers.

Reno squirted an amount of lube, knowing very well it’s still cold but that’s just part of the supposedly punishment, Cloud hisses loudly from discomfort, not scared to let Reno know that.

“It’s fuckin’ cold!” Cloud retorts, and Reno chose to ignore the whine.

He began to jerk Cloud off again — edging him again, and Cloud screamed, the oversensitiveness nearly cracked the man, but it was not enough to break down. Reno would eventually get there, he's warming up the left-over lube with his fingers, gliding them downwards Cloud's crack, teasing the twitching hole.

“Oh god—” Cloud nearly mewled, the wet feeling against his rim felt so different than the times he tried to finger himself, and then Reno slips a sticky fingertip inside, while peppering his neck with kisses.

Cloud couldn’t help it but to thrash around, eyes crossing from the unfamiliar feeling yet burning pleasure. Body shaking as pleasurable fire pooled towards his abdomen, stars blinding his vision.

“Tell me what you _want_.” Reno purrs in the blond man’s ear before licking. Cloud began to sputter incoherently, trying to thrust his hips down on the finger, wanting it deeper.

He couldn’t get the words out of it, as he became more delirious. Reno kissed his jaw, leaving it with purple and red marks, lapping up the drops of sweat as he pushed his finger deeper, keeping it nestled against his prostate.

“—oh fuck, there! fuck, yes, more.” Cloud chokes, arching back into the touch as his skin prickles.

Just some more and Cloud would be begging for him, Reno began to plunge the finger as the blond adapted to the intrusion, slowly adding a second digit.

Cloud spread his legs even wider, giving the Turk more access. Reno used his other hand as a makeshift cockring and the fingers inside Cloud were buried against his prostate. 

Stars were exploding behind Cloud's fluttering eyelids, “I can’t—” Cloud sobs, tears falling from his mako delirious eyes, he was breaking.

“All you have to do is _beg_ , Cloud.” Reno teases, how many times did he edge the SOLDIER now?

He slips a third digit inside Cloud’s wet clenching hole, and Reno becomes addicted, watching the blond man cry, breaking and drooling like a fucking mess, it was a sight and he wants to taste him so bad — maybe one day he get to eat him out until he’s crying.

“Say you’re sorry for being a brat.” Reno demands, as he kept fingering the blond’s clamping hole.

Reno wonders whether a fourth digit would fit inside him, but it might be too much for a ‘first’ time. Whenever the fingertips brushed against his prostate, Cloud could only wail desperately.

But this time, Reno decides to just keep the digits against the prostate, massaging the swollen gland. Cloud could not get the words out, it was too embarrassing and his pride is too large.

Yet the agonising pleasure he gets from that one spot just makes him lose it. He tried to warn the man but all that escaped were mewls and his hips began to jerk, hole clenching the digits and his eyes rolled back. 

His vision became white and his cock pulsating, yet nothing came out, the makeshift cockring denying him to come. Moments have passed until Cloud came down from the unfamiliar yet delirious high.

“Whu — What happened...” Cloud slurred, throat sore and eyes feeling heavy, but he could see there was no mess except the excessive pre-cum that pooled on his quavering abs, thighs shaking, and his cock still rock hard.

“I think, you came dry.” Reno explained, breath hitching and throat dry, it was one of the hottest things Reno has ever witnessed in his life. Reno wants to keep going, try and see when Cloud would scream for him to stop. He shifted his position, his own cock hard and still a prisoner in his slacks, but it is quite uncomfortable for the Turk.

Reno removed the makeshift cock ring from Cloud to palm his own bulging crotch, groaning in pleasure. In the meanwhile, digits shifting slightly that were still buried deep inside the shaking man.

“Oh my god, no- I can’t.-“ The blond began to shake, throwing his head back from over sensitivity.

And fuck, was it beautiful to watch these thighs quake from sensory overload, Reno did not stop either — he kept jabbing his digits against the swollen prostate over and over.

Oh how he imagined his cock deep inside the man, maybe warm his cock in that wet hole, feel the man clench once and then, maybe he’ll beg Reno to move if so. Nearly drowning in his filthy fantasy, Cloud groaned loudly as he nearly breaks the tie around his wrists.

“Do what I told you.” Reno mocks as he continues to ram his fingers in Cloud's clenching hole, Cloud shies away from the stimulation and his blue mako eyes - gleaming from pure lust- roll back into his head. 

This is what you signed up for, you wanna let go? Then let go, and Cloud listened, and he let go.

“Fuck! Please PLEASE — just let me come- I’m sorry for being a brat, fuck- FUCK- pleaseeee!” The blond screamed, begged, and cried.

Reno jabs one more time against the swollen prostate as he sunk his lips down the blond’s cock.

Cloud screams hysterically as he finally gets to come, eyes fluttering as they cross. He slammed his hips, coming down Reno’s clenching throat. Reno hummed and swallowed, hollowing his cheeks as he swirled his tongue against the sensitive flesh, Cloud mewled, begging Reno to stop, further he only could mumble incoherent things, he is a complete fucking wreck, just like Reno wanted him. 

The red-haired man felt addicted from hearing Cloud's cries and let slowly go, spent cock popping off him. 

Reno pulls his digits out as he licked up the residue cum, lapping it with his own wet abused lips.

Gods — he tasted so sweet and he knew he should not be drinking a mako injected cum, but that is a problem for tomorrow.

Cloud heaved, he was exhausted, Reno might have to jerk off in the bathroom after this because even if he’s a Turk, he’s still a gentleman. Call him a tool, but he’s quite proud of tiring the man out, he remembers some SOLDIERs' say that even a mere one-night stand or jerk off session could not satisfy their hunger.

“Hey, you okay?” Reno asks, and Cloud hums drowsily in return, throat sore and not being able to get a word out. The blond man’s eyes were glowing deliriously, tears dried up on his face — the fucked-out look sure was a sore sight for eyes.

The Turk untied the man’s bound wrists and ankles and helps the SOLDIER on the soft bed. Cloud’s legs still are quavering and jelly like, he didn’t trust himself to walk, so he was somewhat thankful for the Turk to help him. He huffed shakily, he wasn’t even aware that the Turk brought a wet towel, he moans softly from the soft touch on his skin, muscles relaxing.

“You still there?” Reno questions, to which Cloud only hummed drowsily in response, but it was a good hum, his eyes were drooping, and it's almost cute.

Unfortunately, the SOLDIER can’t sleep here, if their clumsy intern were to invade his hotel room — knowing very well said intern would, it’s going to be a hassle for her to keep her mouth shut, and that’s the last thing he wants.

So, he takes his own advice, ‘don’t be so weak’.

“You have to go.” He blurts out, and it only took Cloud a few seconds to comprehend, right — he nearly forgot that they are enemies.

Cloud jumps up, right immediately, but body betraying him, and he wobbled sideways instead, Reno notices the unsteadiness and catches the man before he trips, Reno can’t help but let out a smirk. Cloud is surprised by the action but doesn’t resist to shake the Turk off him, the euphoric air around him long gone, it's replaced with anger. 

“You want me to walk you back?” Reno asks, watching the SOLDIER grab his stuff, still unsteady.

“No.” Cloud quickly says with a cold demeanour, not facing the redhead at all.

“Right.” Reno nods, feeling just a bit guilty by the situation, before he could warn Cloud about the aftermath, the man already left. Fuck — he flinches as he hears the door thrown shut. Reno sighs, he is quick as ever. So instead, Reno decides to send a quick text message to the SOLDIER.

**22:47 [Me]** : You should check out Kalm 

He never received a reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have something you would like to see Reno do to Cloud? Feel free to comment your ideas :D


End file.
